In an online video gaming system a game-user/player may freely download games from a game provider's web site. The downloaded game may be a modified or “stripped-down” version of a game designed to acquaint the game-user with the game's features and to encourage the game-user to purchase the complete version. In one respect the downloaded version or stripped-down version of the game may be considered a “loss-leader.” In other words the game provider may initially lose money in providing a freely downloadable modified game with the expectation that the loss will be more than offset when the game-user decides to purchase the complete version of the game.
The game provider may also employ a remote game server to provide media content to the game-user such as a 2-D game scene. In addition, the game software may be designed to export client terminal information (such as information regarding the registration status of the game-user) to the game server. Some of the media content provided by the game server may include content that the game-user's client terminal can update with user-specific data, such as game character attributes (e.g., a game character's name, etc.). Although the media content may be modified by the client terminal the media content may not be personalized by the game server because any game-user/player interacting with the game server and providing the same user data to the game server (e.g., the registration status of the game-user) will receive the same media content regardless of the game-user's personal attributes, such as the game-user's geographical location and/or the game-user's time zone. Thus the game server may not be able to stream media content such as advertising content personalized for consumption by a specific game-user.